1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to party goods and, more specifically, to a two sided printable placard having some phrase enclosed within a speech balloon printed on the front and some phrase printed on the backside of the placard enclosed within a thought balloon. The placard is placed into a headband having a longitudinal slot for the placement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is other headwear designed for party use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,233 issued to Horwitz on Apr. 1, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Hoeflich on May 1, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,681. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,948 was issued to Eppolito on May 10, 1966 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 8, 1994 to Rivera as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,945.
This United States patent discloses an ornamental design for a novelty headband as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States patent discloses a tiara-like headband for use at parties, said device comprising a resilient arcuate band curved about a generally horizontal axis which extends in the direction of the width of the band, an upstanding ornament, and a covering for said band, said band comprising metal foil having an initial width greater than the band width in the direction of the aforesaid horizontal axis and reversely folded at the side edges of the band, one or more strands of thin resilient wire running lengthwise of the band and frictionally locked inside the reversely folded foil, said wire being curved with said foil, said ornament being permanently secured to the band with the ornament carried upright by the band in a plane generally perpendicular to the aforesaid axis of the band.
This United States patent discloses a disposable cap which covers all of the hair of the wearer wherein said cap comprises a crown portion and an integral side portion folded over from the perimeter of the crown; an elastic band attached to a lower edge of part of the side portion along the sides and back thereof; an integral quadrilateral section folded over from the front part of the crown and comprising one portion contiguous with said crown and an outer portion folded back into the interior of said cap; and seams attaching the sides of said one portion and said outer portion of said quadrilateral section to contiguous edges of the side portion to stiffen said quadrilateral section and to form a pocket with an upwardly facing mouth inside the cap between said outer portion and the inner surface of said one portion.
This United States patent discloses an ornamental design for a hat as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
While these headwear designs for party use may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.